Volontaire
by Heliolite
Summary: Nico Di Angelo a dix-sept ans, il est au lycée. Sa mère et sa sœur sont à ses côtés constamment, jusqu'au jour où... "Je suis Brumeuse." ... Les âmes envahissent la terre, et remplacent les humains. Mais Nico résiste. Nico se bat. Nico ne veux pas disparaître. "JE NE DISPARAÎTRAIS PAS, VOLONTAIRE !" Solangelo.
1. Jeu Dangereux

Cela faisait déjà 60 jours que l'invasion avait débutée. Nico le savais, parce qu'il les comptait depuis le premier jour, la première minute. Quand tout avait commencé.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils avaient choisi la Terre, mais la seule chose de sûre, c'est que ces horreurs avaient pris possession en 3 jours de la plus grande partie de la population. Ils se définissaient eux-même comme venus apporter la paix, mais cela consistait à supprimer l'espèce humaine et à prendre sa place. Nico l'avait appris à ses dépens, quand sa propre sœur, Bianca, avait été remplacée par une autre, une de ces Âmes.

Cela s'était passé alors qu'il était malade, et donc incapable d'aller au collège. Suivant les conseils de sa mère (pour une fois), et surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas la force de se lever de son lit, Nico était resté allongé en pyjama toute la journée. Sa mère n'est jamais rentrée. Elle avait certainement tenté de résister si violemment qu'ils avaient dû la tuer. Mais c'était mieux de l'imaginer morte et enterrée (pour peu que les parasites enterrent leurs morts), que de savoir qu'on lui avait effacé l'existence, et qu'une personne se baladait maintenant avec ses traits, et sa mémoire.

Parce que sa soeur était rentrée à la maison elle. Enfin, il le croyait encore à l'époque.

Bianca avait poCela faisait déjà 60 jours que l'invasion avait débutée. Nico le savais, parce qu'il les comptait depuis le premier jour, la première minute. Quand tout avait commencé.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils avaient choisi la Terre, mais la seule chose de sûre, c'est que ces horreurs avaient pris possession en 3 jours de la plus grande partie de la population. Ils se définissaient eux-même comme venus apporter la paix, mais cela consistait à supprimer l'espèce humaine et à prendre sa place. Nico l'avait appris à ses dépens, quand sa propre soeur, Bianca, avait été remplacée par une autre, une de ces Âmes.

Cela s'était passé alors qu'il était malade, et donc incapable d'aller au collège. Suivant les conseils de sa mère (pour une fois), et surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas la force de se lever de son lit, Nico était resté allongé en pyjama toute la journée. Sa mère n'est jamais rentrée. Elle avait certainement tenté de résister si violemment qu'ils avaient dû la tuer. Mais c'était mieux de l'imaginer morte et enterrée (pour peu que les parasites enterrent leurs morts), que de savoir qu'on lui avait effacé l'existence, et qu'une personne se baladait maintenant avec ses traits, et sa mémoire.

Parce que sa sœur était rentrée à la maison elle. Enfin, il le croyait encore à l'époque.

Bianca avait poussé la porte de sa chambre, et s'était assise sur le lit, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

" Maman m'a demandé de venir te chercher. ", avait-elle déclaré. Alors Nico l'avait suivie, sans discuter.

Mais ce n'était pas leur mère qui les attendaient, mais un grand nombre de lycéens dont les pupilles étaient cerclées d'argent. Comme celles de sa sœur.

Nico espéra un instant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar avant de se reprendre. Oui, c'était un cauchemar. Mais celui-ci était bien réel.

" Qui est-tu ? Tu n'es pas Bianca. N'est-ce pas ?", avait il demandé, commençant à réaliser que sa sœur, ou tout du moins ce qui lui ressemblait, n'était pas la même personne que d'habitude. Il se demandait même comment il avait réussi à ne pas remarquer ça avant.

"Pourquoi faut-il que tu soit si perspicace Neeks ? Tout aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde." Nico tiqua en entendant son surnom. Il pouvait voir Bianca derrière ces douces intonations.

"Non, je ne suis pas Bianca. Je m'appelle Brumeuse, et je suis une âme. Nous sommes venus sur Terre pour apporter la paix.", continua-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de ma sœur ?", demanda Nico, ses yeux commençant à s'embuer.

" Ta sœur a été effacée.", déclara Brumeuse sans états d'âmes.

Nico laissa échapper un unique cri. Puis il agit sans réfléchir. Il poussa violemment celle qui avait été jusqu'à aujourd'hui sa sœur dans les escaliers, et grimpa ceux-ci quatre à quatre. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre à clef derrière lui, espérant que les Parasites mettraient plus de temps à entrer ainsi. En fait, il n'en savait rien, mais il imaginait qu'ils devaient garder des caractéristiques humaines. Du moins c'est ainsi que ça aurait fonctionné s'il était dans Mythomagic.

Tout en réfléchissant, il attrapa un grand sac de voyage, et le remplit de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver et qui avait des chances de lui permettre de survivre dans ce qui l'attendait ensuite.

Son sac plein, et les autres, les âmes, ayant compris comment forcer la serrure (Nico s'en voulait un peu maintenant d'avoir donné l'astuce à sa sœur), Nico enjamba la fenêtre, et sauta sur le toit voisin.

Il couru beaucoup, ce jour-là. Et il n'arrêtait pas de courir depuis.


	2. Hors-jeu

Nico se réveilla 6 heures plus tard, comme à son habitude. C'était à la fois un désavantage, et un avantage, puisque pour pouvoir voler efficacement, la nuit était un atout majeur.  
Il se leva, renfila le jean noir qu'il avait quitté pour dormir, et enfila ses rangers, celles qu'il avait hérité de son père et qui ne le quittaient plus depuis le début de son escapade. Tout en faisant ses lacets, il réfléchit au lieu qu'il allait cambrioler cette fois-ci. Il essayait de suivre un schéma basique, tout en le modifiant à chaque fois, et jusque là, jamais il n'avait eu d'ennuis.  
Il décida enfin de sa cible. Une ancienne petite supérette au bord des limites de la ville. C'était le point le plus éloigné de son antre, et par extension, le plus risqué, mais c'était également le seul moyen qu'il lui restait de sortir de son schéma actuel.

Il atteignit rapidement la supérette, dont l'enseigne au néon affichait "Rainbow Organic Foods and Lifestyles". Il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds ici si jamais une armée de méchants aliens n'essayait pas en ce moment même de lui prendre son corps, sa mémoire, et son esprit, en lui arrachant son âme au passage.  
Nico souffla bruyamment. Il avait une tâche à accomplir.

Il ouvrit la porte sans problèmes. S'ils avaient beaucoup de défauts, il devait avouer que les âmes étaient très respectueuses de la loi. À tel point que de voler ne viendrais pas à l'esprit de l'une d'entre elles, ce qui arrangeait Nico. Il n'avait pas à forcer les serrures, puisqu'elles laissaient les portes ouvertes, sans craintes. Remarquez, Nico n'avait jamais volé non plus. Enfin. Pas avant d'y avoir été forcé par les âmes...  
Il savait exactement ce qu'il venait chercher, aussi mit-il peu de temps à ressortir, juste à temps pour voir les phares d'une voiture s'approcher. Les âmes l'avaient trouvé. Mais il ne se rendrait pas si facilement. Laissant tomber son sac (il ne lui semblait pas aussi important que sa survie), il se mit à courir, encore une fois, en direction de l'arrière de la boutique.  
Il entendit les claquements de portes, et les pas des âmes qui se rapprochaient de lui.  
Il était fait comme un rat. La boutique se situant en bord de falaise, il se retrouvait dos à celle-ci, avec devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres, Brumeuse.

Non, il ne voulait pas se rendre.  
Non, il ne serait pas effacé.  
Non.  
Non.  
Alors il ouvrit les bras, et se laissa tomber en arrière, avec le détachement de celui qui attends la mort et l'accueille.  
"Neeks ! Non !", cria Brumeuse, une larme roulant sur sa joue. À moins que ce ne soit Bianca. Mais oui, il allait revoir Bianca dans l'au delà. Pour peu qu'il existe. Et sa mère.  
Un sourire se déposa légèrement sur ses lèvres.  
Et il se laissa tomber, ses pensées s'éparpillant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus qu'un nom à la bouche.

B  
I  
A  
N  
C  
A

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
